Valentines Day
by BlueNightStar
Summary: What happens when Sasuke finally admits his feelings for Sakura, and tries to find a way to confess to her? Rated T for language


Sasuke sighed.

It was Valentine's day again. The wretched day where he would get chased around by more than half of Konoha's female population. He might have been a traitor to Konoha, but after he became part of the ANBU, his popularity rose to, and maybe even overshot, it's previous height. Sasuke sighed again. He could just lock himself up in his room, but he didn't want a whole hoard of females crowding around or even worst, stampeding into the Uchiha residence. Running a hand through his raven locks, he left his home and stuck to the shadows of the Hidden Leaf.

Now Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to Valentine's day. He was, but only because of his female teammate. He would rather die than admit it, but Sasuke had developed feelings for her over the past few years. Damn his Uchiha pride. Should he have been any other man, he would have already confessed his love for her. Once, Sasuke had caught a glimpse of the whole crowd of girls after him, but no where had he seen any signs of pink. Later that day, he had caught her existing the hospital. When she saw him, she waved at him and invited him to Ichiraku for raman. But that was it. No chocolates, no flowers, no blushing, no _kun _to his name. Over the course of the years that he had been away from Konoha, she had gotten over him it seemed. She had gotten stronger too. No longer was she the weak little girl who worshipped the very ground he stood on. She had grown into a fine kunoichi,top medic next to the Hokage herself, amazing strength, and beauty that put cherry blossoms to shame. When he had returned, her hair had still been cropped short, but a few years later, she grew it again and tied it into a ponytail. He had thought it was because of the rumor last time that he liked girls with long hair, but when asked by Naruto why, she had just plainly shrugged and said that it was hot and her hair kept getting into her face sometimes. Sasuke's hopes plunged. That was a very good reason, and judging from her actions, it wasn't an excuse either. He sighed for the upteenth time that day. He should have made her his when he had the chance.

* * *

Walking around Konoha, all Sasuke could see were couples holding hands and being all valentine-ish. Said guy didn't reveal his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have any. He wondered around aimlessly, thinking about just swallowing his fucking ego and spilling out his love for Sakura. He made up his mind. He slunk to the flower shop before heading to Sakura's place.

If Sasuke had hoped that lady luck was on his side that day, he was sorely mistaken. In the midst of all his excitement to confess to Sakura, he had completely forgotten his fangirls. Fangirls being fangirls, when they saw him with a bouquet of flowers, they immediately rushed towards him.

"Sasuke-kun bought me flowers! How sweet of him!"

"Back off bitch, Sasuke-kun bought them for me, right Sasuke-kun?"

"All of you have gone mad. Sasuke-kun obviously loves me, so those flowers would be for me."

Sasuke growled. There was way too much shoving and pushing around him. One of them even had the cheek to kiss him. Just his luck, Sakura _had _to appear then. When she saw him getting kissed, a hurt look crossed her eyes for a split second, before they returned to their normal cheery self. She waved to him and went on her way. Of course,Sasuke hadn't missed a second of it.

To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement. He had completely blown his chances of being with Sakura, or rather, his _fangirls _had blown it. Said guy threw the flowers down and rudely shoved the fangirls off him before stomping away to the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.

* * *

If he was expecting Sakura to be there, or even _Naruto_, he was disappointed. Speaking of Naruto, Sasuke felt something stir inside him. Even Naruto had a girlfriend for heavens sake. He and his dumb ass had finally managed to realise that Hinata had feelings for him, and of course, he had accepted it. Of course, Sasuke had expected it, in fact everyone had. When their relationship was made official, shouts of "Finally!" , "Geez, that took way too long," and "You had better take care of Hinata-sama properly or I'll gentle fist you to hell!" could be heard. When Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, he realised it was nearly dark. Sighing heavily, he made his way back home. Looks like it wasn't going to happen this year either.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even bother concealing himself anymore. When the expected hoard of fangirls came, he just pushed his way past them. However, when he passed by Ichiraku, he spotted the familiar pink hair, and some black hair as well, immediately jumping onto a nearby rooftop.

From where he was, he could see and hear them quite clearly. The black-haired dude was Sai, Sasuke's replacement while he was gone. Sasuke had heard of Sai. He knew Sai had been part of the Foundation before joining Team 7, and rarely showed any expression except for that obviously fake smile. He also knew that it had been Sakura and Lee that managed to allow him to feel and make friends.

"Thanks for the meal Sai."

"No problem. Do you want to go again some other time?"

"Sure, how about next Saturday? I think my shift at the hospital ends earlier that day."

"Okay."

Sasuke was angry. How had Sai, _Sai_ of all people, manage to get a dinner with _Sakura_ on _Valentines_ day so effortlessly, while he, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, had been running around in circles trying to confess to the same lady the whole day? Sasuke had reached his limit. Jumping down from the roof and landing right in between Sakura and Sai, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and proceeded to walk off. Both Sakura and Sai had looks of astonishment printed on their faces.

"Sasuke! Wait! Where are you taking me? Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Sasu- Oh never mind. Bye Sai! I'll see you on Saturday!"

Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened. He knew full well that if Sakura really resisted, she could very well fling him across Konoha. But at this point of time he couldn't care less. The aura around him was so fierce that even his fangirls backed away. Not wanting to be the centre of attention any longer, Sasuke teleported himself the Sakura to the roof of the Hokage Tower.

Once they were there, Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist. Rubbing her wrist and turning to face him, she asked, "Well, what was so important that you had to drag me away from Ichiraku, scare every villager and nearly snap my wrist off in the process?" Sasuke winced. Had it been years ago, he was sure that Sakura would have been ogling him by now, trying her best to get him in a relationship with her. But the past was the past, and now, it was the opposite.

Not being able to control his raging emotions any longer, he held Sakura by the shoulders and slammed his lips onto hers. Sakura let out a squeak of surprise before relaxing into his arms. They broke apart after a while, both gasping for air. Sasuke hugged Sakura and whispered into her ear.

"I can't hold it back any more Sakura, I just can't. I feel as if if I don't do this, I'll go insane. You have this effect on me Sakura, this effect that no other person has, that I don't know how to explain. It's been so many years Sakura, so many years and my feelings have only grown. I know I don't deserve this after how I treated you, and I understand if you were to reject me. But I hope we can still remain as friends. I love you Sakura. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sasuke didn't think he had said so many words in his life before. There was an awkward silence, before Sakura raised her hands to pat Sasuke on his head and pull him closer to her.

"Yes."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard right? But before he could ask, Sakura continued.

"I've always loved you."

Sakura pried herself away from Sasuke before pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but it was filled with love.

The newly formed couple were lying don on the roof of the Hokage Tower, looking at the stars.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sakura replied before snuggling closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, a true smile. Maybe this valentines day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Hellohello! Another one-shot! :D I know I should be updating Konoha High, and I'll do it once I get ideas (imsorry) Review please! :DDDD


End file.
